


as it should be

by hellasweetlainy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, OT3, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasweetlainy/pseuds/hellasweetlainy
Summary: Their troubles were supposed to be over when they defeated Dracula and yet their problems are only just now beginning.(Fix it fic starting off in the first five minutes of season 3 before everything went to shit. A less angsty and fulfilling plot is what I'm gunning for so if that interests you please stay tuned^^)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	as it should be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this seasons angst has hit me deep and I hope this fic helps you guys through all the angst as well :')

The concept of time was surely becoming something Adrian was understanding less and less with each passing day. All there was to his life was to get up from his bed, find something to eat and drown his sorrows in a sweet wine before starting it all over again. By this point he had no hope that Sypha and Trevor would be returning to the castle or hold anytime soon. Any possibility of them turning back for any reason has been gone for weeks. It hurts a lot more than he cares to admit that they left him here in his own misery only because he practically asked for it himself.

 _'You could have gone-_ ' a voice in his head tells him.

 _'It wasn't as if they waited as long as they could for you to make up your mind'_ the voice finishes reminding him of the week it took for Sypha and Trevor to pack despite being fully capable doing it all in a day.

The fish are not given Alucard's precise methods that morning and he gives in to just catching one by hand with his talons.

“What are you a fucking Gollum now stealing all the fish by the riverside?”.

He thinks for a moment that he must truly have gone crazy if Trevor Belmont’s voice is beginning to degrade him within his own head.

“Alucard”.

Trevor says again this time touching his shoulder and prompting Adrian to actually look behind him to realize there was Trevor Belmont standing there in the flesh. If the situation were different Trevor surely would have laughed at Adrian for jumping like a scared cat. Instead of letting his own worries into his voice Trevor does his best to seem non threatening as possible. It works well given the fact Alucard stops snarling like a rabid animal (a fact Adrian himself wasn't even aware he was doing).

“Come along Sypha’s waiting and she very well might skin us both if we don't hurry”. Trevor tells him, gently shoving him off in the right direction and carrying the basket of fish that Adrian was so preoccupied with.

“Has something happened?”. Adrian asks more confused than anything else of why Trevor was back here when he should be at least a country away slaying monsters.

“Nothing has quite gone to shit yet luckily so there's nothing to worry about”. Is all Trevor says unwillingly to speak any further on the matter any further.

It does nothing to ease Adrian's normal as ever worrywort nature. As soon as he sees Sypha finishing tying up the horses he lets out a breath he had no idea he had been holding.As soon as Adrian is within Sypha’s range she pulls him the tightest hug he had ever been given within his life. Adrian is happy to notice the scar along her arm has fully been healed, a needless detail he had been wondering about since she had left.The three are brought into a brief casual and awkward conversation despite all three trying to make it everything except that.

"How long do you plan to stay?"

Alucard finally asks not able to hold back the question any longer not able to bear with the fact he may be setting his hopes too high right now.

"For a while if it's alright with you". Sypha tells him as she shoots Trevor the go carry our luggage look.If he has a problem Adrian says nothing which Trevor and Sypha are too relieved by.

“He makes a surprisingly wonderful pack mule”. She jokes as they head into the castle, Trevor not far behind grumbling something about damn pretty people the whole way. Adrian can spot the tell tale signs that each were not properly nourished so instead of heading to the lounges he leads them into the kitchens. It also doesn't hurt the fact that the kitchen being the only stable renovation he had bothered to work upon while everything else remained in ruins.

“How were your travels?”. He asks somewhat shocked he is able to form coherent sentences.

“They turned out fine, my family knows I am alive and well. And besides the night creatures that we had to fight on the way back there were no problems”.

She says still not giving an inch of space between the two of them yet. Which Adrian doesn't mind until Trevor gets close as well and against two did he ever really have a chance.

“I’d have to agree besides the cold weather and Sypha’s even colder hands there wasn't anything we couldnt handle.".

“Her hand’s are awful”. Adrian agrees remembering that even during the late summer Sypha’s hands had a talent for being unnaturally cold. The two naturally starting a short argument over Nothing.

While is too lost in the memory of before his life was completely awful to notice that their argument has stopped.

It takes a moment to realize what they are staring at is the two dolls meant to share their likeness. Adrian finds it no longer necessary to hide what he's been suspecting for the last week especially.

“I may or may not have been slowly tethering along a line of insanity before you arrived”.

“We were starting to suspect that”. Sypha admits sadly, her hand drawing small circles into his own as if in fear that he would fade away should she let go.

“I should have known better than anyone not to leave you here alone”. Trevor says in the most self deprecating tone that makes Adrian’s heart hurt just hearing it.

“But you both are here now so that’s a start isn't it?”. He asks not sure what else he should say in such a situation.

There’s a moment of silence that lets Adrian know that both do not share his sentiment in the slightest.

“Have you been sleeping well?”. Belmont asks despite the dark bags under his eyes giving him away already.

“I haven't been able to sleep at all most nights”. He tells them, leaving out all the trouble that it truly brings him. ‘Everytime I try to sleep I see my parent’s dead faces and part of me wishes to join them’ feels like a touchy topic not reunion worthy in the slightest. Perhaps if Adrian was in a better state he’d realize having two of your companions in your bed to catch you up with their tales of travel as you fall asleep was not a good idea.Once he is in his bed does Adrian truly feel his insomnia start to truly pull him down and make even his bones feel heavy. If he could he would have no doubt that he would fall into a slumber that lasted more than a few months. He feels that way every single night and yet sleep never comes to him.The problem he explains to the two is the moment he lays down he is struck by inescapable feeling of drowning that keeps him awake. Trevor is the one who suggests they be a background noise of sorts but Adrian never suspected that it would actually prove to be useful or work.

“Promise me you’ll be here til morning”. Is his only request he can manage to make.

“Trust me we aren't leaving Adrian, now go to sleep”.

Trevor murmurs holding him tight as Sypha plays with his soft yet unruly curls.  
Despite his fears of both being gone in the morning their voices are enough to lull him to sleep.The last story he remembers hearing is how Trevor splintered a man’s leg in three different areas for kicking a cat. Adrian for the first time in a long while is blessed with a sleep free of nightmares.When he awakes to their sleeping forms along his bedside, it finally brings him a sense of peace that he had not been able to find since they left.


End file.
